Everything Changes
by eternallyxisolated
Summary: K-On with a twist. Yui H. wants to be different when high school starts. Will everything be better than Yui imagined? Or will she learn to be careful for what she wishes for?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Changes**

Hi! This fanfiction is about K-On, with Yui remaining the main character.

Yui stared at towering building she's been waiting for her entire life. High School. She couldn't believe she was actually standing in the presence of where she planned to change who she was. No longer would she be the immature nobody klutzy girl everyone thought she was. Yui walked towards the door, the fresh cherry blossom petals flurried in the wind. As she pushed the door…

_7:03 a.m _

_Beep Beep_

"Ayoo! It's finally here!" Yui said as she pushed the alarm clock to the floor. She sluggishly got out of bed and stretched.

"Onee-San! You're going to be late on the first day" shouted Ui from the kitchen.

"Aww! Don't worry, I'm coming." Yui replied as the hot water from shower dripped down her lush brown hair. She cut it last week, to Ui's dismay. Yui's hair was always cascading down her back, but now it was only at her shoulders. Her long hair was the only thing that made her look slightly mature. Yui lied and said that bubble gum got stuck in her hair, but really she wanted a change to start off high school with.

Yui pulled and tugged on her uniform. She was ready.

Unfortunately, she thought she was ready. On the way to school she tripped various times and almost missed her train. As she huffed and puffed from running, she stopped to think what would happen when she would get there.

Yui stared at towering building she's been waiting for her entire life. High School. She couldn't believe she was actually standing in the presence of where she planned to change who she was. No longer would she be the immature nobody klutzy girl everyone thought she was. Yui walked towards the door, the fresh cherry blossom petals flurried in the wind. As she pushed the door…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yui let in the air; she embraced the moment. She looked around, several students were around. They were gossiping, chatting about their classes, or looking at club signup sheets. All the students had something in common; they all looked like they belonged somewhere, they were a part of a bigger picture. Seeing this, Yui felt a sudden isolation; she was always on her own. Nadoko was always a friend and a helping hand, but she was so much more responsible and mature.

"Ayo! I'm not going to be afraid on the first day. I'll find a group, where I can fit in!" Yui thought to herself.

She looked around once more. It would be best to take small steps, so she headed towards the club boards. Yui knew she wasn't talented or good at anything, but she had to start somewhere. She went down the list:

"Macramé; too much patience required."

"Soccer (football), basketball, field hockey; too much energy required."

"Tennis…I was good at tennis back in middle school. I'll consider this." Yui smiled at how responsible and organized she was being for once.

"Music; plain no."

"Light Music; isn't it the same thing as music? Maybe it's easier…" She smiled at the thought of having two options.

Yet, Yui is still immature and used a coin to determine which she would try out first.

"Tails, tennis it is!" Yui said a little too loud, enough for people to turn their heads, but quickly forget.

_Diiing Ding_

Yui was stunned by how loud and irritating the bell was. She gauchely went through the halls while fumbling to read her crumbled schedule. She managed to dodge lockers and other obstacles, but Yui faced something she never had before.

_Bang! _

Yui collided with someone, causing them both to fall to the floor, tangled up.

"What where you're going fresh meat!" said soft- more Kyo Ichimaru. He opened his eyes, and stood up. Then he looked at Yui lying on the floor. Kyo turned to see that people were watching; it was best if he helped her up, she was a girl, a freshman, but still a girl.

Yui was dazed; her golden brown eyes widened. Never had she come in contact with a boy, even like this. She stood up, pretending not to see Kyo's hand reaching out. Yui looked down, covering her blushing red face with her hair, and scrambled to class. She tripped more than usual on the way to class.

But little did she know, that she fell.

She fell for Kyo Ichimaure, soft-more. But he didn't catch her…at least not yet.

Author's note: My fanfiction is still going to go on. I'm sorry for the small chapters, but that's my writing style; many small sections. So please read on and look forward for more. Check out my profile if you want =3.


End file.
